rpgigiofandomcom-20200215-history
World Building
Toh :3 I commenti alle idee vanno fatti in corsivo. '' ''D'accordo :3 -commentata l'idea 7.1! Ambientazioni Ci vorrebbe un'avventura STEAMPUNK! * Armi e vestiti * Aeronavi * Ingenieri ed invenzioni * Avventurieri ed aviopirati * Fanciulle dotte Futuristica Pedissequamente storica forse ci posso lavorare con mose. dug Pianeta del Tesoro Digitale Western Infantile-Dark Fantasy Moderno Sovrannaturale Oceanpunk Supereroistica Temi L'ineluttabilità del destino *l'inalterabilità della Storia o degli eventi *Loop temporale (Groundhog Day) Libertà *Il viaggio *Ciascun personaggio si é liberato da un incarico o ha abbandonato una quest volutamente prima dell'inizio dell'avventura *La scoperta avventurosa *Missione: colonizzazione *I personaggi hanno avuto un'epifania. Tornano nei luoghi del loro passato per 'giocarci' (riassestare torti, stravolgere meccanismi inceppati, realizzare sogni, scongiurare vecchie colpe, ecc...) Anche il conflitto libertà/fato potrebbe essere un tema. Entrambi possono dare sicurezza o angoscia. Sogni *Mondo dei sogni/Mondo reale *L'importanza dei sogni #Potere #Significato #Origine #Funzione *Ambientazione basata unicamente su luoghi, personaggi e situazioni sognate da noi giocatori Manifestazioni La contestazione giovanile, il vivo della lotta politica, il rapporto tra individuo, popolo e governo. Acqua L'acqua ha una potente e variegata simbologia che si potrebbe sfruttare! Sudore Salsedine La Distruzione di Massa si Tutto *Come catastrofe da evitare o come cosa che fanno i PG? *Singolare ed importante oppure ripetuta? (tipo ciclo di distruzione-creazione o distruzione di più luoghi) *Prevista/prevedibile o inaspettata? Conflitti Familiari Caratteristiche Mindfuck *Esistono molti tipi di mindfuck. #'Shutter Island': non si capisce quale realtà sia vera, chi sia sano di mente e chi sia insano. #'Vanilla Sky': é tutto un sogno lucido e le memorie riaffiorano a rovinare la bellezza. #'Sucker Punch & American McGee's Alice': trip mentale con paralleli nel mondo reale. *Noi giocatori esistiamo nel mondo di gioco #I personaggi hanno agito dietro alle quinte in avvenimenti della nostra vita (facendoci da 'guardiani' o da 'antagonisti') #I personaggi potrebbero scoprire di essere, appunto, personaggi di un gioco. Come reagirebbe ciascuno a questa cosa? Investigazione Una storia che non si risolve a spadate. Il nemico non é chiaro e tutte le piste che potrebbero seguire porteranno conseguenze... *I personaggi sono in una posizione scomoda: *#Sono accusati ingiustamente di un crimine e devono trovare le prove prima di finire incarcerati (o dopo che sono usciti di prigione). *#Sono legittimamente incriminati ma vogliono coprire le loro traccie e sviare i sospetti. *#Per un motivo o per l'altro la violenza semplicemente non é un'opzione. *L'antagonista é un avversario subdolo, inafferrabile. *Tradimento! Cristiani, Chiese ed Eretici *Come fondale puramente 'estetico' alla Knights of The Apocalypse *Come commento alla Cristianità *Guerra Santa #Calda: sul campo di battaglia #Fredda: assassinio, ricatto e controspionaggio *Eretici Buoni #I PG sono gli eretici che scappano dalla chiesa e devono difendere i loro fedeli e diffondere la loro verità #I PG scoprono che gli eretici non sono da sterminare/stigmatizzare #*I PG sono Inquisitori #*I PG sono 'bravi cristiani' *Eretici Cattivi #PG Inquisitori. #Gli eretici fomentano il disordine ed il dissenso. #Gli eretici corrompono il potere divino o lo usano per scopi inappropriati. *I PG sono esterni al conflitto religioso o sono di un'altra religione. *Questa religione appartiene ad un popolo del passato, ci sono rovine e reliquie che però sembrano ancora incutere un certo rispetto o addirittura emettere potere. I Heist (film sulle grandi rapine/truffe) come Ocean's Eleven, The Italian Job e affini presentano buone possibilità di unire il mindfuck (meno psicologico e più di vero e proprio intrigo e doppiogioco) all'investigazione. Un'eccezzione é Inception, in cui si ha il mindfuck psicologico in un heist. Inoltre i Heist hanno sempre una squadra di persone ciascuna con le sue capacità specifiche unite dal voler portare a termine 'il colpo da maestro'. Un Party insomma... Monarchia *Corte e vita di corte (pensa al Re Sole o alle corti rinascimentali). *Titoli e stemmi *Pettegolezzi *Palazzi Giganti *La scorta personale *Stanzone inutili *Feste Città negli alberti Fatte di alberti, altissimi, collegati da ponti Riferimenti : Sucker Punch : Minority Report : Shutter Island : Inception La Storia : Pirati dei Caraibi : Master & Commander Pianeta del Tesoro Allods : Hellboy : Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth : The Secret World Dreamfall: The Longest Journey Myst series Primal The Last Remnant Shadow of the Colossus Prince of Persia Dofus/Wakfu Magic Duel : Savage I Cavalieri dello Zodiaco! <3 : Pokemon Digimon Tron : City of Heroes : DC Universe Online Final Fantasy : Prototype Atlantis: L'Impero Perduto : Feist Rango American McGee's Alice : The Plucker/Brom Prototype! Creature *'Uomini-maiale', una forma di umanità degradata. Sbavano un ichore nero-verdastro ed agiscono puramente sull'Id, gli istinti più primitivi ed abbietti. *'Insetti', insetti giganti *'Gufi'/altri uccelli *'"Fitozooi"/'creature pianta *'"Mostri collezionabili"' *Draghi/dinosauri/'bestie'... e che hanno un senso biologico/scientifico **Dougal Dixon/The Future is Wild *'Folletti Italiani' *'Sfingi' alla greca/alla Magic *'Cose geneticamente modificate' **Supersoldati **Animali Mutanti **Alberi fatti per crescere come case Meccaniche Inventario non-fisico: come in City of Heroes dove gli oggetti consumabili che danno boost temporanei alle stat sono chiamati 'ispirazioni' che ti vengono date dai tuoi Contatti (che sostituiscono i Quest Givers ed i Vendors) e la moneta corrente é l'INF (Influenza: Fama per i buoni, Infamia per i cattivi) BRAINSTORMING ''IDEA GENIALE: CREARE UN MONDO FANTASY IN CUI TUTTO É IN ARMONIA E TOCCA AL PARTY, CHE É INTERAMENTE MALVAGIO DI SFRUTTARLO ED EINVENTARSI PIANI MALEFICI E COSTRUIRE DUNGEON E FAR CADERE REGNI E DISTRUGGERE E CONQUISTARE!!! '' ' ''Idea assai figa! Però per tipo i dungeon non sarebbe troppo "decentralizzato"? Nel senso che: non ci sarebbe un nemico comune, ma degli avventurieri random, a meno che non ci sia una squadretta stile Pegaus & co che spaccano maroni in Saint Seiya Style; e dunque il dungeon stesso sarebbe composto dal party che si divide a "zone" che rimpinzano di trappole come desiderano. Far cadere regni nemici con piani malefici, introducendo membri del party come spie, traditori, demagoghi, corruttori mi sembra così FIGO che solo ad immaginarlo mi viene un cockblock :D '' ''Due soluzioni per i dungeon: sono 'dungon buoni' (es. accademie arcane, teocratici templi, cavallereschi castelli, selve sacri, Fortezze degli Eroi™) che anzichè essesre in contatto on i piani abissali lo sono con quelli celestiali. Oppure, il party si diverte a costruire un dungon, che, quindi, conoscerà come le proprie tasche e a riempirlo di mostri e trappole. Poi i 'buoni' cercheranno di saccheggiarlo/distruggerlo. Sarà tipo una tower defense in cui però si può intervenire personalmente. In pratica il party diventa il guppo di Nemici Ricorrenti del 'party' di buoni. (N.B. e i buoni potrebbero essere così buoni da lasciarvi in vita ogni volta - a meno che non li conduciate alla pazzia allora diventano dei vigilantes che vogliono il vostro sangue e basta). Ulteriore considerazione: i 'nemici comuni' potrebbero essere gli abitanti delle varie terre ed il 'boss finale' un party formato da una compagnia dei più grandi eroi dei "Popoli Liberi" unitisi per sconfiggervi... Sandwiches Maggiordomi -'''Partire dai colori di Magic: quali terre li rappresenterebbero? Quali creature e nazioni? *Bianco *Blu *Nero *Rosso *Verde *Bianco/Verde *Blu/Nero *Nero/Rosso *Rosso/Verde *Verde/Nero *Bianco/Rosso *Blu/Verde *Nero/Bianco *Rosso/Bianco *Blu/Rosso -Giochi di carte per bambini (tipo la serie di YuGhiOh o di Digimon Tamers) -Voglio un PG Sfinge *D* -Personaggi basati sugli Arcangeli della Cristianità -SuperBetter *Quest - Avventuriero *Alleati - Abilità delgi alleati (Bussola, Luce, Cuore, Pietra) *Potenziamenti - Potenziato *Cattivi - Guerriero *Boost Futuri *Achievements *Identità Segreta *Resilienza - Fisica, Mentale, Sociale, Emotiva & Totale *Livelli - 1 mossa & 2 segreti per livello -ChoreWars & giochi di realtà alternata -'Giustapposizione' (es. barbarie in una civiltà avanzata, affogare nel deserto, bellezza nel massacro) -Panneggio Neoclassico & Art Nouveau -Street art/Pop art + Anni Novanta -Sarebbe anche carino progettare una partita o totalmente futuristica e/o pedissequamente storica (tipo: Cesare varca il Rubicone) per poi fare cazzate e sovvertire più o meno la storia, oppure anche no, cioè che nonostante le boiate ci sia sempre un elemento che dica "porca miseria, il destino è questo e così deve andare" -Direi anche che ci sta qualcosa alla Minority Report, che fa da mindfuck -La mia campagna investigativa ç_ç -Oppure sempre mindfuck ma all'interno della mente stessa (SUCKER PUNCH!11!) -Mondo piccolo: giocattoli/lillipuziani/insetti/fate -'Nemesi' di ciascun eroe completo di minions e quantaltro -Summoners -Un mondo al contrario: ad un certo punto tutti diventano tipo degli "osservatori" che non devono interagire con il mondo, pena distruzioni inverosimili -Anche qualcosa alla Inception, che si ha a che fare con ladri di sogni/ricordi -Armi che si trasformano :D -Il Circo -Tanti tanti ambienti: viaggio -Scene basate su canzoni così calzano alla perfezione -I personaggi siamo noi -T'rasformazione' dei personaggi: sia dall'inizio alla fine dell'avventura che a seconda del luogo che visitano. -proteggere i bambini -un'arma che è una specie di gelatina che funziona quasi bene quanto una lanterna verde -lantern corps o il loro equivalente Media